


Maybe we are not meant to be

by TalaTheStarsInBetween



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Break Up, Depression, M/M, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaTheStarsInBetween/pseuds/TalaTheStarsInBetween
Summary: Iwaizumi never imagine that the perfect love story he and Ushijima build over the pass 5 years go to waste because he choose to be a better person for him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 18





	Maybe we are not meant to be

Iwaizumi never imagine that the perfect love story he and Ushijima build over the pass 5 years go to waste because he choose to be a better person for him. He choose to leave to be successful. He choose to leave Ushijima because he never feel that being him and not proving himself will not fit to be Ushijima's Boyfriend. Iwaizumi leave because this is what he needs to do. Ushijima Wakatoshi is a star, he was so hard to pick from the sky but he fall for Iwaizumi, a simple boy and a commoner. 

5 years had passed since he leave. He rebuilt himself to be accepted by Ushijima's family. He rebuilt himself for the sake of being perfect to be Ushijima's boyfriend. For them to be accepted. To be able to hold Ushijima's hands without hiding. To date him properly without being worried that they might be caught. To be able to be free from the cage people around them make to separate them.

Those 5 years he try and try and try to be better, to be the best. He work hard and try hard to be able to stand beside Ushijima proudly. 

But his effort gone to waste when he came back. 

The reason of his hard work and decision no longer there for him.

Regrets and sadness as he watch Ushijima laughing and smiling so bright with other person.

Question start to appear, "Am I late already?" "Is that his new boyfriend?" and many more

Emotions are eating Iwaizumi alive. Thoughts that maybe, maybe if he didn't before that was him with Ushijima now. Walking while holding hands. Laughing from corny jokes. Smiles he miss the most. The fight that makes their relationship stronger. 

Maybe he was really late. Maybe if he didn't choose to be a better person that was him with Ushijima. Maybe if they live in other world they dont suffer. Maybe if he was not a commoner Ushijima can be his.

Iwaizumi is tired, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a star he remembers, hard to pick but beautiful.

Iwaizumi dont know what to do so he turn his back tears flowing in his eyes and never look again.

Today he came back for Ushijima.

Today he leaves again for Ushijima.

Maybe in another life they can be happy.

Maybe in parallel universe they are together.

Maybe in next life they will be meant to be.

With that thoughts Iwaizumi close his eyes and those beautiful eyes never open again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my work and thank you for reading :)
> 
> follow me in twitter @06_14_02 for my social media au


End file.
